megalithfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor Skills Explanation
Armor Skills: Light Armor: * Light armor confers no debuffs to any skill check unless stated on the armor page itself. * All light armors may take two utility, one magical upgrade, one engineering upgrade and one combat upgrade minimum even if not stated on the armor page. armor may be hidden underneath regular street clothing to conceal it aside from a helmet. * Light armor confers a +5 to all skill checks involving Fortitude or any magic skill * Light armor confers a +5 to all stealth checks. Light armor is exceptionally useful for making a stealth, magic or hit-and-run type builds of characters. While light armor lacks protection it also gives the wielder the unique advantage of being able to support many upgrades which can drastically increase its utility. In addition, most light armors start with an upgrade even at low tiers which can drastically change the field of combat. Medium Armor: * Medium armor always comes with a spaceworthy helmet. * Medium armor may take one utility upgrade, one engineering upgrade and one combat upgrade even if not stated on the armor page. * Medium armor does not automatically confer a debuff to skill checks. Medium armor confers no bonus to magical defense or attack. Medium armors are extremely versatile and though they cannot support as many upgrades as light armor they are also more protective. Medium armors are exceptionally protective or their relatively low cost and make fielding a generalized ‘soldier’ build relatively easy while still retaining enough mobility to be competitive with light armors. Builds using medium armor are typically best used in mid-range or long ranged combat. Heavy Armor: * Heavy armor always comes with a spaceworthy helmet. * Heavy armor may take one combat upgrade even if not stated on the armor page. * Heavy armor always confers ½ speed even if not stated on the armor page unless stated otherwise. * Heavy armor always confers -50 to all stealth checks and -10 to all perception checks. * Heavy armor always confers a -10 to all ranged accuracy checks and -15 to reflex checks. * Heavy armor confers a -15 to all spell casting and a -5 to any defensive fortitude checks. * All limb damage in this armor class constitutes a hit on the appropriate plate instead and does armor damage. Heavy armor is more costly than other armors though still competitive for the prices it offers. This class of armor is commonly seen on heavy weapon builds and on builds meant to close distance into melee range. While this armor is less versatile it does offer a unique ability to absorb damage while not requiring fuel like power armor does. Heavy armor is potentially best used as a sort of ‘shock and awe’ in regards to its tactic while always being supported by faster, more mobile, units. Power Armor: * Power armor always comes with a spaceworthy helmet. * Power armor may take one utility upgrades, three combat upgrades and one engineering upgrade even if not stated on the armor page. * Power armor always confers a -100 to stealth checks and -5 to all perception checks. * Power armor confers a -50 to all reflex checks. * Power armor confers a -50 to all magical skill checks and a -15 to all fortitude checks in defense from magic. * All limb damage in this armor class constitutes a hit on the appropriate plate instead and does armor damage. * Any EMP damage done to the user instead affects power armor directly, causing damage directly to its core. If the armor is destroyed as a result of EMP it does not explode. * Power armor explodes when its core is destroyed, dealing 10d10 damage to the user. * All power armor is immune to environmental fire * When taking fall damage, that fall damage instead confers to the power armor and not the user Power armor is incredibly expensive compared to other armors and offers armor protection comparable to a heavy armor. However, unlike heavy armor, power armor will have its own speed and usually a strength bonus even if it does make the wearer a juicy target for coordinated fire. While power armor is largely inept at dodging even the most basic of attacks it is more than capable of sporting a large number of combat upgrades and is more than useful in close combat where the damage can mean the difference between life and death.